sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Frame
| cityofbirth = Berkeley, California | countryofbirth = United States | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = | currentclub = St. Gregory (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1992-1995 | youthclubs = California Golden Bears | years = | clubs = | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = 2008-2012 2012-2017 2017- | managerclubs = FC Chapman (assistant) FC Chapman St. Gregory }} Matthew Frame (born December 5, 1973) is an American association football manager and former player who currently manages the St. Gregory national team. Prior to becoming the national team coach, Frame spent a total of nine years (four as an assistant, five as manager) with Gregorian club FC Chapman, helping them to win three straight League A championships between 2014 and 2016, as well as two SGFA Cup titles in that time. Under Frame, Chapman became the first club in Gregorian football history to win the league and cup double in consecutive seasons. Early life Frame was born in Berkeley, California, in the San Francisco Bay Area. Managerial career FC Chapman Assistant manager Frame worked as an assistant under manager Brian Cleland from 2008 until 2012, winning the League A title twice (2009, 2010), and completing the double in 2009 when the team also won the SGFA Cup. Following the 2011-12 season, Cleland retired having won six League A titles in his 20 years in charge. Manager Cleland appointed Frame as his successor and the 2012-13 League A season was Frame's first in charge of FC Chapman. Frame's first act as Chapman manager was the signing of Kane O'Bray from arch-rivals Bonneville United, seen as a coup by the media. Chapman fans initially struggled to warm up to O'Bray, who had spent nearly ten years with their most hated rival. The team finished 2012-13 third in League A, failing to qualify for the CONCACAF Champions League, and fell in the quarter finals of the SGFA Cup. Longtime striker Jarrod Shannon announced his retirement at the end of the season. Frame made several changes to his squad for 2013-14, most notably elevating former youth product Kaden Little to the starting lineup and moving him from his previous position on the left wing to playing in midfield alongside club captain Jason Beverley. Little and Beverley became the league's most dominant midfield duo and were able to provide O'Bray, who went on to score 24 goals in league play, with plenty of assists. FC Chapman won the first 10 matches of the League A season, including a 2-0 home win over previously unbeaten Bonneville United, and built an unassailable lead. They lost only two matches all season as they romped home to win their first League A title in four years, and Frame's first as a manager. A week after the conclusion of the League A season, Chapman defeated Port St. Christopher Pirates 2-1 in the SGFA Cup Final to complete their first league and cup double since 2009. St. Gregory national team On June 28, 2017, Frame abruptly left his position at FC Chapman to take the manager's position with the St. Gregory national team, which had been vacated the previous week by Jeff Page, just days before the 2017 CONCACAF Gold Cup. Under Frame's guidance, St. Gregory defeated Curaçao and earned draws with Mexico and El Salvador to finish second in their group and earn a place in the knockout stages. There, they defeated Jamaica in the quarter-finals before recording a famous 1-0 victory over Mexico in the semi-finals on an 88th-minute free kick goal by Zane Brackney, sending them to their first-ever Gold Cup Final. Although they were defeated 2-1 by the United States, Frame earned honors as manager of the tournament for engineering the Gregorians' impressive run. Category:Manager pages Category:St. Gregory national team managers Category:FC Chapman managers Category:People from the United States